


All Good Things

by BeautifulWhale



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: AU, Break Up, Coming Out, Happy Ending, Jzimms is chill, M/M, The Falconers all love Bittle and his magical pies, ambiguous ending, but not really, dorks being dorks, i don't know what to tag, ish, let me know if I missed anything, some profanity but not a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6423682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulWhale/pseuds/BeautifulWhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alt. Titled: "The One Where Bitty Makes a Phone Call and Recieves Three"</p>
<p>The whole 'secret relationship' idea looks a whole lot better on paper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Good Things

They tried the whole ‘secret-boyfriend’ thing. They really did. 

It worked for a little while. There was even a time where it was exciting. Jack felt a small rush of adrenaline pump through his blood every time he caught Bittle in a back hallway. They would spend hours in Jack’s apartment when he visited. In his kitchen, in his bed, then back in his kitchen again because Bitty couldn’t get over how wonderful it actually is. ( _You can’t distract me from your beautiful kitchen, Mr. Zimmerman, so don’t even try_ ) They would go out for late night walks when the city was quiet, holding hands and kissing in the moonlight. Those days were good. Jack wishes he could go back to those days. 

Then things got worse. All it took was a harmless Instagram post by a certain small baker. It was of Jack, partly covered in flour, smiling at Bitty like he was the sun. ( _Truly a gorgeous Saturday morning with @therealjzimms_ ) The internet went nuts. For days the only questions Jack got when he did press were about Bittle, and their friendship, and whether he was gay or not. It blew over, but the damage was done. 

Jack didn’t hear from Bitty for a week, save for a ‘good morning/good night’. He turned to Lardo for updates, knowing that she would be more reasonable than ransom/holster. ( _Seriously, guys, I just wanna know how he’s doing_ ). 

“Bro, he couldn’t go to class for a few days because people were all over him about you. He’s a bit overwhelmed,” Lardo responds and Jack feels like he swallowed a rock. He did that to Bitty. It’s his fault that he’s feeling that way and that makes him feel sick. 

He tries calling Bittle one last time and is suprised when the someone picks up. Before he can say a word, however, Bitty blurts out, “I don’t think I can do this.” 

Jack stops whatever he was doing. His mouth goes dry and it takes him a few tries to respond, “What?” 

“It’s not that I don’t love you, Jack, because Lord knows I do just about more than anything. I love you, Jack,” He sounds like he’s about to burst into tears and Jacks heart breaks. ( _Vaugely he registers that it’s the first time Bittle has said ‘I love you,’ but that’s not important at the moment_.) He continues, “It’s just, so much is going on and I’m so stressed and my mother won’t stop calling me and I feel like I can’t even breath without someone there to _interrogate_ me. And I can’t do it.” 

There’s a few seconds of nothing but the faint sound of sniffling before Jack responds, “It’s ok, Bitty. I understand.” 

“But it really isnt, because none of this is your fault. You sacrifice so much to do what you love and you have such a burden on your shoulders. I was supposed to help you and support you and I feel like shit because all I’ve been doing it making it worse,” His quiet crying has grown into full sobs and Jack wishes desperately that he was there with him. 

“Bittle, none of this is your fault,” He waits a moment, but all he can hear is crying, “Eric, please, listen to me. If this isn’t my fault, it’s not yours either.” 

The sobbing goes down to a sniff again when Bittle responds, “I’m so sorry.” 

Jack sighs and runs his fingers through his hair, “Yeah, I’m sorry, too. I knew something like this could’ve happened. I should of warned you.” 

“Hey, I knew what I was getting into. I thought I could handle it,” Bittle sniffs once more before clearing his throat, “Jack Zimmermann, it’s been an honor to be your boyfriend, but I think I’m gonna have to take a break.” 

Jack snorts, and he smiles at Bitty’s little laugh, “Yeah, ok, Bittle. I’ve got to go meet with George, so I’ll talk to you tonight?” 

“Sure thing.” 

“Oh, one more thing, Bittle,” Jack pauses, a hint of a smile in his voice, “Eat more protein.” 

Bittle groans, but there’s a hint of laughter behind the noise, “Love you, too, Jack. Lord, you are unbearable. I’ll see you later.” 

“Bye, Bittle.”

* * *

They live in a limbo between dating and not dating for a few years, trying to keep it as dialed down and stress free as possible. Jack doesn’t ask Bittle to wait for him, but he does anyways. Bitty doesn’t really expect Jack to come out anytime soon, but he does anyways. And he does it in the most Jack Zimmermann-esqu way possible. 

The Samwell folks who have stayed near Boston come and watch every Falconers game in Bittle’s apartment. They’re all lounging on the couch, idly watching the post game interview after a 6-0 home win. The game had been insane. Jack scored 3 goals with one assist. By the fourth goal, they were all going nuts. The neighbors had nearly called the cops on them. It was glorious. They all left a voicemail of them screaming congratulations. Bitty then left a more personal one, possibly promising pie if he could make it up for the weekend. 

He was sandwiched in between Chowder and Lardo when Jack came on for his post-game press. Bittle snorts at the look on his face. Jack Zimmermann is the king of the resting bitch face. The reporters all look terrified to even ask a question. 

For a little bit, it’s just the regular stuff. After awhile, they start getting more persoable, “Besides hanging with your team, any post-game celebratory plans?” 

Jack looks down and honest to God chuckles, “Well, I did get a voicemail from my old Samwell team, so I’m gonna see if I can meet them tonight.” 

“Tonight? What’s the rush?” 

“Victory pie, that’s the rush,” One of Jacks teammates jumps in and they all laugh, “Jack doesn’t know it yet, but he’s bringing us back pie. Bits, if you’re watching this, please send pie. I love you.” 

Bitty laughs when Jack shoves the player away from the microphone. He’s still smiling, “Lay off, Murphey. Leave my ex-boyfriend alone. You already bother him enough.” 

He stops. Bittle has been out for awhile. He’s got his parents support, though things are still a bit rough with his dad at times. The bakery he owns is doing great. He’s got a great apartment and things in live are really going well for him. Jack knows this, and he also knows that if he were to come out, Bitty would be ok being in the limelight for awhile. It’s not himself that he’s worried about, however. 

His apartment stops. Everyone in the conference room stops. The entire world stops. All his teammates eyes go wide. Jack, however, remains painfully calm, “Did you just say boyfriend?” The reporter asks again, because no one can really believe it. 

“Yes, we’re still good friends and the guys won’t stop hounding him about pies. That’s all I have time for today, thank you,” Jack pushes back his chair and walks off the stage. Reporters and cameramen immediately rush to him, but the feed cuts out before they can see anything else. 

No one speaks. No one even moves. The only thing that breaks the silence is Bitty’s cell phone vibrating on the coffee table. He jumps for it, and is surprised to see the name Kent Parson, “Hello?” 

“Did you just see that?!” Bitty finches at the volume. Everyone in the room crowds around him to hear. 

Bitty tries to shoo them away but they stay by his side, “Uh, yeah, we’re all watching right now.” 

“Did you know about this?” He sounds angry and slightly bitter, in a way. 

“Not a clue.” 

The other end of the line is silent for awhile until bitty hears Kent whisper, “What the fuck, zimms?” And then hangs up. 

Everyone immediately breaks into chaos. The only thing that breaks it is Bitty’s phone ringing again. The Samwell team all look from him to the phone, then back to him. Eric checks the number before hitting the answer key, “Hello?” 

“Hello, yes, is this Eric Bittle speaking?” It’s a woman on the other end. 

Bitty takes one look at his friends before bolting down the hall and locking himself in the bathroom, “Yes, this is, how may I help you?” 

“Hi, Eric, I’m Georgia. I work for the Falconers.” 

He immediately flushes, “Oh, my, yes, hello. I remember you.” 

“It’s nice to hear from you. Now, am I safe to assume you were watching the press just now? If not, all you have to do is flick on any sports channel and it will tell you the whole story.” 

“Uh, yes, I was watching it live.” 

“Good. I’m just calling to make sure you’re caught up. If you want to make any sort of statement about Jack, just give me a call, ok?” And before Bitty can respond, she hangs up. He doesn’t blame her, though. She probably have enough on her hands. 

Just before Bitty leaves the bathroom, he gets another call. This one’s from Jack, “Hello?” 

The sound of rushing cars muffles the sound, but its still clear as day, “Will you be my boyfriend?” 

There’s a moment of silence between the two before Bitty just starts laughing. He distantly registers Jack laughing on the other end of the line. He sighs and smiles, “Oh, Jack, did I ever really stop being your boyfriend?” 

“No, not really. I just wanted to make sure. I’m driving, so I’ve gotta hang up. See you soon, Eric.” 

“See you soon. One more thing, though,” Bittle pauses for a moment before speaking softly, “Eat more protein.” 

“I love you, too, Bitty.” 

**Author's Note:**

> bitzimmz.tumblr.com


End file.
